


De Profundis

by mortalcat



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Non-native Writer, Post-DotO, Translation in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat
Summary: In which Billie Lurk failed to find the other option, yet still gave the outsider the end he’d been hoping for. And the deity did not forget to leave a gift to his favourite.





	De Profundis

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [自深深处 (De Profundis）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422038) by [mortalcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalcat/pseuds/mortalcat). 



> This is a translation done by a non-native speaker.

The package arrived in Dunwall in the second week of the month of rain. The messenger apparently had fulfilled her promise without being spotted, so the box had appeared on Corvo's desk as if out of thin air, and had remained there until the rightful owner came and picked it up.

 

With the package came a note, yet the handwriting Corvo could not recognize:

 

[A gift, from an old friend.]

 

It wrote.

　　　　　　

 

He would have thrown it straight out of the window. There was nothing as too careful nowadays -- not when it was only three months since Delilah’s coup. But Corvo paused. He spotted a small sign, drawn at the bottom-right corner of the note.

　　

The thing inside-whatever it was, was humming, with purple-blue Light streaming out and staining the wrappings like spilled ink. And even though he did not own the mark anymore, he could feel the damp warmness spreading across the back of his hand, and feel his heart beating along to the rhythm.

 

 

Corvo picked up an opener and sliced open the seal. He opened it----

 

And let out a surprised hiss. A familiar voice echoed in his head.

 

『Corvo, old friend. I suppose there’s no need for self-introduction.』

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

“What..are you？What's your game this time？”

 

Had recovered from the shock, Corvo asked warily, holding the Thing in his hands.

 

 

『There is none. It is a gift, same as the one before, and shall benefit you in the exact same way.』

 

“But...the one before... It was her soul inside...you...”

 

『Likewise.』

 

 

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

He had been investigating on the sudden disappearance of the marks. He and Emily.The words on the street, the prophecy from the Oracular order, and even the senseless mumblings of the eyeless gang members. They had gone through each one of them. He should have pieced it together long ago, but he hadn't.

 

When he spoke again it was as if someone had seized his throat.

 

“You...how? What happened?”

 

 

[I have been walking in the void for thousands of years; now I am free. However, this shard of my soul will remain in this world for a little longer, for your sake. How to use this gift is, as always, entirely up to you, Corvo.]

 

『Strange. At this exact moment, your heart is overwhelmed with grief. For what, I wonder? 』

 

The voice said to him in that familiar monotone.

 

And Corvo could not help but laugh, bitterly.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　

Corvo shoved that Thing into the safe under his bed, along with the runes that no longer sang or glowed.

 

Whispers began to slip into his dreams at night.

 

『Once I see everything. Now I still see..some.』

 

『Do you hear it? The sound of waves. The sea is quite similar to the void, only much noisier. There are times I miss the silence of the void. There are times I miss the void itself. 』

 

『A whale is dying. A spear had pierced his guts. He had managed to escape, but it was too late. He is singing now, and every one of his kind is responding, singing along. A funeral that no men could hear.』

 

『After he dies, he will fall to the depths, where no life would originally survive. For hundreds of years there will be beings thriving on his corpse, like an oasis in the middle of an otherwise barren desert. 』

 

Corvo could not stop dreaming about the borderless blue, singing whales weeping blood, and the peaceful darkness in the warm sea water.

 

Ultimately it was not those dreams that did it. He had liked the dreams.

 

Yet three days later he found himself kneeling before his bed, pulling out the safe. He opened it and took the thing out. When he held it in his hands, it hummed, like a silent sneer.

 

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　

 

 

 

Emily was the first one to spot it. Of course she was.

 

The first time she was shocked beyond words. She came with an urgent matter but all details escaped her mind at that moment. She gaped, staring at her father, who looked up with an expression of mild surprise, and then wariness.

 

“You should have knocked.”

 

“How is it possible?” She murmured. “ I saw it shattering in front of me, right after Delilah’s soul was released...Could it be...”

 

With the burgeoning hope in her voice, she took a few steps forward, reaching out despite herself. Corvo made a quick gesture to stop her.

 

“It is not HER.”

 

 

He explained, smiling bitterly.

　

 

Emily frowned. Calmed down from the initial fluctuation, she could clearly see the differences now-- it looked not at all like the previous one. It was no longer twigs that made the supporting skeleton. In their Instead there were shards of whale bones. It looked as if the organ was trapped in a confined cage made by whale bones. In the middle was still a round piece of glass, but this time with a tint of bluish-purple, refracting light from within.

 

“Then...whose is it?”

 

“An... old friend.”

 

Emily frowned in confusion.

 

Meanwhile, the Thing whispered into Corvo’s ear.

 

『Young Empress Emily. Deep in her heart buries hatred, fear and violence, remnants of an uneven childhood. But it was suppressed by kindness and righteousness.

There are dead bodies piling up under her throne. She did her best to avoid, at least that's what she tells herself. She’s got innocent blood on her hands and they haunt her at night, the weight overbearing, plumping her down. You know how that feels, or should I say, like father, like daughter? I wonder to which direction will she lead the empire. 』

 

Emily was rubbing at the back of her hand, lost in thought.

 

A moment later she looked up.

 

“It could not be…Him?”

 

Corvo let out a sign for her astuteness and nodded.

 

“A farewell gift, then? I ‘d almost say it’s kind of sweet. Anyway, I’d hope you won’t use it against me to check if I break your command again and sneak out after midnight, Father.”

 

 

She shrugged and joked in a playful voice.

 

“Has it said anything about me?”

 

And Corvo knew she was not as at ease as she ‘d shown.

 

Everyone has their share of secrets, and even his little girl has grown up.

 

“No.” He lied.

 

But the voice had not stopped.

 

 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

It was usually lying in the inner pocket of his coat. He was not connected to the void anymore, so no longer could he conjure it out of the air. It was now a physical body, with shape and weight, and sometimes when Corvo was holding it, he would remember what it actually WAS, and in a moment of trance it would feel all too heavy in his hand and he would fear his wrist would break under the weight.

 

It pumped in his hand, like a living being's, synchronizing with the rhythm of his own heartbeats.

 

He had grew into the habit of putting one hand in front of his chest during Parliament meetings.

 

Half of the time he did have secrets he wish to know; About the aristocrats, who were sitting in their seats, acting all aloof, sneering and complaining about the Empress’s proposals, all the time while the Thing was whispering their dirty secrets into his ear. He could not help but smile sarcastically and nod at them. He would find each one of them after the meeting and share with them the story he had just heard, and kindly advise them to revise their decisions. It always worked so well, he could almost sympathize with Campbell.

 

The other half of the time, he only wanted to make sure it was still there.

 

 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　

 

Ultimately, it was not that hard to find Billie Lurk. He found her, at a coastal village in Serkonos.

 

[It is at the same time her decision and not so. The blade of the void was once in her hand, but she herself was Daud’s blade. She had also acted as my blade without her own knowledge. She ought not to take the blame for it. ]

　

But Corvo didn't care.

　　

“She had killed you. That is the only thing I need to know.”

 

The hideout, a dark, shallow cabin, was tucked deep into a fish market, standing at the end of two mingling streets, hiding behind crowds of buildings. The lighting was so bad one can hardly see anything without a lamp even it was still noon; outside the whole city was basking in warm, southern sunrays.　　

 

 

The former whaler sat in a chair, with her back leaning on the wall, posture composed. As if she was expecting him.

 

Or maybe it was someone else she was expecting. Because when he emerged from the dark corner and stepped frontwards, there was a flicker of surprise spread across her features.

　　

And maybe a trace of disappointment as well.

 

 

『She had once been in love with a girl. That was years ago, and if not for her death, her life would have been completely different. She still dreams about her and her smile.』

 

 

『She was forgiven twice in her life. They are dead weight on her hands, like shackles. She doesn't think she deserves any of it. 』

 

『In her suitcase lies an unsent letter. She admires the to-be receiver, as people admiring the moon. Beautiful, yet unattainable. She reminds her of the dead girl, the way she could have become.』

 

 

『She was waiting for that person to take back her forgiveness. Instead she ‘s got you.』

 

 

“If penitence alone could undo the sin, there would be no such things as law or criminals.”　　

 

Corvo thought, not without sarcasm.

 

“I will not pity her, not even slightly. and you can shut up.”

 

“Lord protector.”

Billie Lurk calmly addressed him.　　

 

“I suppose you’ve learned everything from the empress, and came to get your justice. I am sorry for what I did fifteen years ago...I don’t think I have any excuses. Do what you have to do. I will not fight you. ”

 

Corvo nodded.

“For Jessamine. And...him.”

 

Billie Lurk stared at him, eyes widen. This, she had not expected.

 

“You...” She paused.

 

“Are the marked ones all like this? You are all so...obsessed with him. Daud, and his hatred. Now you, and your...”

　　　　　　　　　

She gestured, then gave up in a loss for words.

 

She looked at him directly in the eyes, chin set and eyes ablaze.

 

”I killed him, to free Daud’s soul from the void. He might be innocent, but this is ...far more important to me. I shall bear the consequences of that crime, but I do not regret it.

“You, of all people, should understand that.”

Her voice was laced with weariness, sarcasm and a trace of hope. She sounded just like Daud, when he was pleading for his life.

A decision he had always been regretting.

 

He gave him exactly what he had wanted. Forgiveness, a closure other than death, so that he might continue to live. He desired a closure yet feared the death, so he begged, for his life. And he begged, for forgiveness.

He would not make the same mistake again.

 

“Does E..the empress know?”

 

At last, she asked.

 

Corvo did not answer. He drew out his sword.

 

The Thing remained silent.

 

It was not until he had turned on the tap in the bathroom and was washing the blood out of his hands, that it spoke again.

 

『I gave her this vessel. She granted my request, and delivered this to Dunwall, to you.』

　

『I was eager to know, fifteen years ago, that if you take everything from an honest man, will he finally cross that line? But fifteen years ago you stayed your hand, you even let Daud go free.』

 

『It seems now it is not only the ruins of a palace and an empire that Delilah has left behind. You let her change you, didn’t you, my dear Corvo? Or was her just the last straw on a camel’s back? 』

 

　　

『I see rage. Ecstasy. No guilt. Only hollowness. 』

 

 

『After everything, she said she always is and could only be, a killer. Then what are YOU?』

 

Corvo laughed.

 

“Never said I wasn’t."

 

He grabbed the Thing out of his pocket and held it in front of his face.

 

“But I need none of your judgement. You are not even a living thing. Your words mean nothing to me now, not anymore.”

 

He shoved it back, and stepped out of the hub.

 

　　

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

 

Fifteen years ago he once tried to converse with the heart.

 

He was betrayed twice, alone and desperate. In the flood district, when he was hiding at the corner of the street and trying to catch his breath from a recent fight, he pressed her to his chest and held her tightly, as if in an embrace, trying to confide in her and talk about his fear.

 

The answer she gave was fractured and meaningless. She’s got the exact voice as her, but could not form a sensible reply. There were no continuous thoughts behind, as if she was a prism, could only retract light, instead of generating any.

 

The outsider laughed at him afterwards.

“Ever seen Sokolov's anatomy lessons in the Royal Society? They dissect frogs. Peel off the skin and expose the muscles. If you stimulate it with an electrified rod, the leg will twitch, and the Heart works under similar mechanism. It is not a full soul, and could not think, nor does it has any emotional capability. It reacts to stimulations of electricity, triggering the stored memories of a life past. If you expect too much of it, Corvo, you will only be disappointed. ”

 

“Only fools will be bit twice by the same mice.” As an old saying of Serkonos went.

 

Corvo knew how to learn from mistakes.

 

And if at some nights, in his moments of weakness, if he had knocked at the glass engraved in the middle of the device, just to see the image it projected, always blurred like mist, fluctuating like water, always shattered when touched.

 

At least he always felt regret afterwards, swearing not to do it again.

 

He never really stopped.

 

 

　　

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

　　

『I miss the whale songs.』

 

Sometimes the Thing murmured to itself.

 

The tower stood high on the cliffs, might be too far from the sea after all.

 

So he took half a day off from his duties and borrowed a skiff. When they were floating in the middle of the sea, the heart was trembling next to his chest, safely tucked in the pocket of his coat, making a humming sound, as if satisfied.

 

Those were one of his most peaceful moments.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

The empire would never quiet down,

 

The rebellious force of Moley had never been fully eliminated, and Corvo could not have understood it better until now, looking at this boy before him. He is not even eighteen.

 

Ideology passes down from generation to generation, wrapping it deadly fingers around each new batch of young victims. The young man's eyes were so very bright, as if there was a fire burning within him. At this very moment he was embracing the intent of death and the hope of life--his death, for his comrades' lives. He was so sure he would never betray them.

 

But everyone has a weak spot.

　　　

Being confined in the walls of Coldbridge would not make him tremble anymore, though it did not mean he’d been cured. No. That particularly ugly scar on his mind would never fade, much like the ones on his body.

 

And here he was, standing behind the bars, in front of an interrogation chair, with a stony expression on his face. He would not give in to any weakness, not when Emily’s life was at stake.

 

He patted the young man on his shoulder, leant in and spoke in his ears.

 

He voiced out his precious little secret.

 

The hideout of his younger sister in this city.

 

He watched the boy breaking down into sobs with some malicious mirth.

 

That is all it costs for a man to break his own principles.

 

He signaled at the guards to take care of the rest, and gladly walked out of the damn place.

 

The Heart had not said a word since it revealed the secret.

 

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　

 

 

“If it was ending you want.” One time he had asked.

 

“Why did you choose Lurk? Why not come to me?”

 

 

The silence stretched out, and just when Corvo thought he would not be deigned with an answer this time, the heart replied.

 

[It might be different from your what you expect, Corvo. But I am not cruel.]

 

 

 

　　

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++　　　　　　

 

 

 

“Father.”

 

Months later he was sought out by Emily, for a conversion he knew would come, but dreaded anyway.

 

　　

“We need to talk.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About..that thing.”

 

 

The young woman looked at him with worrying eyes.

 

“I am concerned...I feel like it has a negative influence on you.”

 

She never really trusted the god or his gifts, and Corvo could understand.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“The way you ‘ve been recently! You’ve been...distant, cold, cruel, even...”And as if voicing that word out alone had done her physical damage. She regarded him with plead in her eyes, an expression she had rarely used since fourteen. But when she did, it added a softening edge to her features, and Corvo always felt stunned at these moments, at how much she looked like Jessamine.

 

Suddenly he was reminded of the painting she did when she was ten. His face, stretching on multiple papers, pasting all over the wall. On the bottom-left one she wrote, with the skewled handwriting of a 10-year-old, ‘Dad’. She had some much faith in him, amounting to idolization.

 

Maybe he never deserved those.

 

“If it bothers you that much,” he said in a low voice.”Maybe it’s time for me to retire. I’ve always been hoping to return to Karnarca.”

 

And he fully knew the effect these words would have on her.

 

Fright flickered across Emily ’s face, then sadness.

 

“You can not say things like that, father.”

 

“I only want to ensure your safety, that is the only thing I care about now.”　　　　　

And at that, he did not lie. His life, anyone’s life, the fate of this entire empire, none of it he would not happily cast into flames, as long as his daughter is safe.

 

Emily took him into an embrace. Her hands clutched tightly on his back.

 

 

 

 

　　

 

 

 

But giving up was never the strong suit of a Kaldwin. Perhaps never would be, either.

 

So one day, when he woke up, and found out the thing supposed to be in his hand missing, he needed not a second guess on who had been the culprit.

 

 

“Give it back.” He bursted into Emily’s office. The young empress set her tea saucer down elegantly, looked up to calmly meet his eyes.

 

“I’ve thrown it into the sea.” She said coldly.

 

Corvo headed towards the balcony without a word. When he gripped the balustrade and was about to jump across, Emily caught up and grabbed him by arm. Her mask of coolness had shattered completely.

 

“You are out of your mind! You will fall to death!”

 

“You do not understand.” Corvo slides down to the ground and clutched his own head in his hands.

 

 

 

“I wasn’t even able to say goodbye to her...not any more… not again...that is all he’d left...to me...must everything be taken away?”

 

“You are insane.”

She murmured. Her tears streaming down her face, dropping into his hair. But she swiftly wiped at it and stood up.

 

 

Moments later, a thing was thrown into his laps.

He instantly reached out and grabbed that withered organ.

 

It was beating in the palm of his hand. The rhythm calmed him down.

 

 

Emily left without a word.

 

The Heart whispered in his head.

 

『What has happened to you, Corvo?』

 

He laughed, hysterically.

 

“Aging and madness. Nothing of your concern.”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

He was no longer a young man, and people with his line of work have a deeper understanding of it. Every strain and wound he’d once took was now giving him trouble.

 

He did not frequently take these kind of missions upon himself any more. And each one before he 'd still got the mark and the magic, a helpful compensation for his now degenerating physical strength.

 

Unfortunately this one is special. This one he could not trust to anyone but himself.

 

So he put on the mask, fastened the gears to his belt, and shoved the Heart into his pocket. It felt so familiar, almost nostalgic.　

 

 

　　

 

 

『Going to a party, Corvo？』　　

 

 

"Yeah, and I invite you to come along." He replied.

 

 

The Infiltrating part was harder than he'd remembered. Every time he climbed, every time he dashed or slided, it was slower, and more painful. And he would have bumped right into that guard, if not for its warning.　　

 

When he finally grabbed that piece of intelligence and escaped, it was almost dawn. He sat on the roof, with weariness spreading out in him like a vine, twigs and leaves creeping into every corner. The new sun was rising from the horizon. He could feel morning rays raining down on his skin, nursing his tired muscles beneath.

　　

 

『Do you have a death wish, Corvo?』

 

 

 

『There was a few times, fifteen years ago, when I thought you'd given up. You were so tired, it looked as if you'd wished for your enermy's sword to cut that much deeper, so as to bring you the final peace.』

 

 

 

『And I saw that again, tonight. Have you already given up, Corvo?』　

 

"Then, do me the same courtesy and answer this. Why did YOU have a death wish? You could have lived, forever."

 

 

『Everything has its due end. Why begrude mine?』

 

"Yes, everything has an end." Corvo stretched out his arm and let the sunrays fall through his fingers. "And mine is drawing near, I can feel it. You could see that, couldn't you?"

 

To that, it did not answer.

 

So Corvo knew he was right.

 

 

 

　　

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

 

If it was ten years ago, nothing would have gone wrong.

 

Had he been ten years younger, he probably would even have time to strike back after he lunged at Emily to pull her down.

 

Sadly that was not the case. So when the Heart shouted at him to remind him of the arrow, he made a quick decision, and used his body to cover Emily.

 

Then he fell.

 

 

It must be bad, he thought hazily, already feeling the effect of losing oxygen.

 

 

『Dont drift away.』It said to him. How strange. It was not supposed to have emotions, wasn't it? But Corvo was almost sure it sounded agitated.

 

『Stay here, Corvo. Stay in this world. Think about Emily.』

 

Emily...Emily was crying. Corvo can hear her crying. He was ever sensitive to it since she was a baby. He would hear her crying when doing his night patrols, and tiptoeing into her bedroom to cajoe her back to sleep before Jessamine was stirred.

 

 

『Corvo. Don't fall asleep.』

 

But if he keeps awake, the pain would not end. His ears hurt from so many people shouting around him. Of course what hurted most was still the wound at his waist...or was it? He was starting to lose feelings down there...

 

 

『Focus on my voice then. 』

 

And wasn't he familiar with that voice, rhythming like summer tides.

 

It reminded him of those long summers in Karnaca, out at the beach, when he was young. Every child in Serkonos was born a swimmer. He would lazily lie on those tides, and let it guide him, carry him.

 

To further. yet further away.

 

 

　　

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Corvo woke up. He saw Emily smiling at him, with tears still in her eyes.

　　　　

"I..."

 

He tried to speak but his voice cracked. Emily brought him some water and helped him to drink.

 

"Don't try to talk, father. You would be fine, but you still need a lot of rest."

 

She explained after putting the glass away, holding his hand.

 

 

Corvo used the free one to gesture at her. Emily narrowed her eyes and signed. She pointed at the side of his pillow.

 

He peaked, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw purplish-blue lights surging like waves. He immediately let out a sign of relief.

 

"Don't you...have...work to do...?"

 

Emily pouted, dramatically.

 

"Right...right." She pointed at the desk at distance--his desk. "I would tell someone to bring in the files."

 

"Have some rest, father. " She gave him a small smile, then turned away. "I will be right here with you."

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

　　

 

【She is such a terrible liar, isn’t she. 】

 

 

【So, how much time do I still have? A week? A day? I can feel it myself. These old folks won't last wrong.】

 

 

 

『I am...sorry. I was created solely to prevent such accidents, yet I failed.』

 

 

 

【Come on. You were a god, but you were not even omnipresent then. You can not foretell everything.】

 

 

 

『I thought it would be easy...looking after mere one human being.』

 

 

 

【Looking after?】

 

 

 

『Yes. Looking after you until your life ends, witnessing it till the very last breath you draw. That was my...his intention.』　　　　　　

 

　　

 

【I am sorry there was nothing interesting to witness in this short latter half of my unfortunate life.】

 

　　　　

 

『No. You were just...confused. Confused and angry. But interesting or not is no longer the point, Corvo. I 've only got one question left. Have you reconciled with yourself?』

 

 

 

【What?】

 

 

 

『Daud's last days were filled with rage and fear. But the moment when Billie Lurk released me in the void, the moment before he was turned into dust, he had reconciled with himself. He had had no more regrets. Do you still regret anything, Corvo? 』

 

What more would he regret for? He no longer blamed himself for Jessamine's death. Although he still misses her, that cavity of her absense had slowly been filling out by Emily's growth. He would not regret for no longer able to keep Emily company. His little girl is all grown up now, he knows she'd do well even without him. Daud is dead and Billie Lurk is killed at his own hands. His debt is also settled.

 

 

 

【I...I never told you.】　　

 

And he could not say it, not even in his head. It was too heavy for him, ever since Jessmine's death, he had thought he was no longer capable of it. Especially considering the object of that affection, it was almost absurdity.

 

Because surely a man could not love a god.

 

But the Thing was no longer the deity himself. It was all but a shadow, a remaining image of him. All was lost long ago, so probably all would not matter now anyway.

 

 

 

【I...I loved you. I know it sounds absurd, but...】　　　　

 

　　

 

『I know.』

 

 

 

【...what?】

 

 

 

『What did you think this gift was? A company till death bed. I thought that kind of action had a special meaning for humans, Corvo. I would have passed away altogether, but I lingered...for you.』

 

 

 

【So you...never mind. That means I can not pass you to Emily when I die?】

 

 

 

『The system will stop altogether. The last shard of my soul will disperse into the void, right at the moment your heart stops beating. It was designed as such from the beginning.』

 

 

 

【Aren't your expression of affections a bit twisted. It was such a shame I could not kiss you right now. Wait...maybe I could.】

 

 

Their first kiss. On the withered aorta.

 

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

Three days later, The famous(or infamous as some might say) Royal Protector died in his own bed in the Royal Tower. At almost the same moment of his last breath, the weird device clutching in his hand stopped glowing and became motionless.

 

Afterwards, the young empress held a funeral for her father and disposed his remains into the sea, along with the heart of the outsider.

 

And She stood there for a long time, watching them falling to the depths of the water.

 

Where the whale bones stand on ocean bed like white woods, and all spirits rest in eternal peace.

 


End file.
